All I Want
by rare'treasure
Summary: 6 years have passed and Seka is all grown up. Will her dreams finally come true and the home of her heart be realized in a certain dark haired Kaiba? MxOC SxJ Oneshot


_Mokuba 25, Seka 18, Ren and Mika 14_

_Disclaimer: A reminder that I don't own Yugioh or its characters yadayada or song titles (obviously). However, I do own Seka, Mika, and Ren. Just wanted to clear up any confusions snicker. Now on we go.  
_

_/_

_/_

**All I Want**

/

/

/

Lacy snowflakes landed on the teen's upturned face as she held out her arms and twirled amid the falling snow. Her bright laugh rang out like Christmas bells in the quiet world. The world fell from under her when she grew too dizzy to stand so she sank to the untouched snow then moved her arms and legs. She rolled to the side then stood dizzily to see a perfect snow angel just like the one six years ago.

A nostalgic smile touched her rosy lips as she thought of the first magical Christmas she truly remembered. It was the first time for a great many things including such a huge real tree and tons of brightly wrapped presents. The next three Christmases still held the magic of love and laughter; special in their own ways. Yet that first Christmas with her new family would always hold a special place in her heart.

It hadn't taken Mika long to bond with their new little sister and show her true colors of a prankster. Of course Mokuba didn't help such a development, but always proved to be a reference point for their craziest pranks yet. The thought of the one person missing from her life caused a sigh to escape in white vapor as she turned her steps for home. After all dreams were no substitute for the real thing especially when all of them revolved around one person. After four years there had been no use in denying the bond she shared with Mokuba and neither could he.

'_All I want for Christmas is you.'_

----

Man, she's grown so tall; no longer the skinny girl that was too small for her age. In many ways she reminds him of Seto at eighteen; although, her hair is much longer to her mid-back. _Almost like mine had been._ You could clearly see the influence of Joey though in the way she dresses. Her jeans had seen better days, but that is the current style. A long, blue coat covered the curves her last school picture had shown him, but everything was different in person. Another burst of steam escaped his mouth as he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his overcoat. Kami if only he could just tell her, but there are just some things he can never say.

"Mokuba!" Came an ecstatic cry just before warm arms wrapped around his middle. "I missed you!"

He breathed in the soft spicy scent of her hair then laughed softly. "Me too, kiddo. Hey let me look at you."

Clear blue eyes danced as a smirk graced her lips. "What, didn't you get a good enough look already? I've called you several times before you heard me."

A light blush grew on Mokuba's cheeks as he grinned sheepishly. "Just wasn't sure it was you, Seka, at first. Or in shock, should I say. How many guys has Seto and Joey beaten off of you by now?"

"Aw shut up, Mokie." She grumbled with redder cheeks when the phone rang.

Mokuba chuckled at the rosy blush that overtook her face as the clear tune of All I Want for Christmas (is You) played in the cold evening air. Seka shot him a half-hearted glare as she grumbled about annoying little sisters then snapped open the thin cell. "Hey, Joey, you'll never guess who I ran into."

She rolled her eyes at her longtime crush, who smirked knowingly. "Yeah I'm on my way back just a few friends insisted on dragging me to the arcade. No, I'm not sure where Ren and Mika are cept that there was something they needed to pick up with Dory, but other than that they refused to tell me."

Seka chuckled at his exasperated sigh. "I know, but you know how they are. Probably lost track of time cause they were drooling over some older guy. Yes, they are old enough for that since they are fourteen now. Chill, bro, both of them have known about the facts of life for awhile now. After all, I couldn't possibly let either one of my little sisters become scarred for life."

At that comment, and the shocked exclamation on the other end, sent Mokuba into fits of laughter. She laughed at both of them then teased the man she had never seen more than an older brother before she signed off. "You'll just have to wait since we're almost home."

The teen shook her head as she shoved the phone back into a pocket. "By the way, Mokie, why are you walking and where is your luggage? Besides I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow."

He wiped away a tear then winked at her. "I took an earlier flight so I could get in on more of the Christmas prep. Please tell me the tree hasn't been done yet."

"Of course not! We wouldn't dream of decorating it without you; well, within reason." She laughed as she grabbed his arm to walk home. "I can see why you wanted to walk home since I felt the same."

"When I was younger, Seto couldn't understand why I'd want to walk in the cold and I had a hard time dragging him from work. Ever since he truly saw Joey for who he truly was, he was changed for the better. They both have been. Even more so once Ren came into their lives and then you and Mika."

"They're not the only ones. I'm not sure what would of happened to either one of us if Joey hadn't been at the cemetery that night." Seka's voice softened at the memory. "To think that I had every intention that night to stay until…"

Gloved fingers squeezed her own when her voice cracked at what might have been. "It didn't because Joey was there, so there's no reason in torturing yourself with alternate possibilities. You got your sister back, became Kaibas, and grew into beautiful young ladies that we're grateful to have in our lives."

Blue eyes glistened as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Mokie, I don't know what I woulda done without you and I'm glad that you're home."

Mokuba sighed as he intertwined his fingers with hers to give them a gentle squeeze as he suddenly found himself without words, so they continued on in silence. Warm lights shone from the many window of the mansion, welcoming them home. Mokuba chuckled at the new lights that hung from the eaves and anywhere else you could imagine. "How did Joey manage to talk Seto into icicle lights?"

Seka laughed, in an attempt to hide her blush, as the sudden awkwardness slid away. "There are just some things even I don't want to know the details about; although, I bet we can blame the color on Seto."

Mokuba was still laughing when he opened the door to a chorus of "Uncle Mokuba! Seka, you're back!"

He knelt down to hug the his niece. "When did you get back, Ren? Your dad had called Seka to see where you were."

The short blonde grinned almost too innocently. "Just a moment ago. Had something to do first, got done so here we are!"

"You've already had sugar, huh."

Her eyes only shone more in response then sniggered when Mika appeared right behind her their older sister then suggested that they "Look up!"

Their blushes deepened when they glanced up to see a fresh sprig of mistletoe attached to the entryway. Seka swallowed hard as she looked at her best friend and remembered the crazy house rules for mistletoe when her sisters rang out the reminder. "Now you two _have_ to kiss or face the penalty!"

"And not one on the cheek this time." Mika's rendition of the Kaiba smirk was too creepy for Seka's taste. "Then again, we picked several good stunts and I want some fun."

Mokuba shivered at the look in her sparkly violet eyes then looked back down into Seka's clear blue ones. _'Since when were they so blue?' _"I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to do another penalty after last year."

Seka shuddered at the memory then stepped closer to her crush. "I could do without another nightmare."

A thrill ran through her when he drew her close and brushed her lips with the sweetest of kisses. Her eyes closed as she lost herself to her first real kiss. All too soon it ended with her traitor sisters' catcalls. Mokuba stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment when he saw his brothers in the entryway. Both had warm, happy smiles and he could also see encouragement in Seto's eyes.

'_All in good time, Seto, I promise.' _He grinned sheepishly. "Hey guys, you really should do something about those two girls; they really scare me."

Confusion flooded Seka when she caught the look between the two brothers, but she shook it off when Mokuba helped her with her coat. "Seka, you're coat is wet. You better go change before you get sick."

She found herself quite grateful that her cheeks were already flushed with the crisp outdoors or they would have seen her blush even more at his concern. Unable to speak, she just nodded then flew up the stairs in a state of frustrated confusion that caused all of them to watch after her with concern. Joey shook off the feeling, with a promise to investigate further later, then grinned. "Welcome home, Mokuba. Where's your luggage?"

Seka sighed once she reached her own sanctuary then pulled on dry jeans and a rich green sweater. Not that she was cold after that kiss, but rather for the comfort of the softness against her flushed cheek. A slim finger touched rosy lips with wonder of what she had only dreamed about. Of course it wasn't as if they hadn't already shared their feelings, but he had left to take care of some business for Seto and she often had the fear that he would find someone else and... The teen huffed in frustration at her insecurities as she washed her face to cool it down. _'How did things get so complicated?'_ Well then she'd just have to talk to him about it. After all, had Seto not taught her that Kaibas always go after what they want? So in that case: _Watch out, Mokuba._

Laughter greeted her once she returned to the family room. Mokuba was in the middle of one of his stories again as the glow from the fireplace cast a blue sheen on his now tamed hair. It was shorter than she remembered and the stubble on his chin helped to mask his boyish features. To think that Seto had once based a female character on him when they were younger. Such adventures that had with helping Yami/Yugi save the world, often reluctantly on Seto's part. Least she didn't have to deal with anything like that. After all being Seto Kaiba's adoptive daughter, at least on paper, had enough perils and challenges. It wasn't easy to deal with the expectations of others for her to measure up to the legend since the resemblance sometimes only made it harder. So many times she felt like a failure that she would never be what others expected. _'Not that what others think matters to me, just--;_

"Seka, earth to Seka!" An annoyed, yet concerned, Mika waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

"What?!"

Hurt shone in her little sister's eyes. "I just asked you if you wanted some hot cocoa since I made it myself."

A slightly strangled cough sounded from Joey, that sounded suspiciously like smothered laughter, which caused her to blush slightly. "Actually, Dad did most of it since I'm not allowed alone in the kitchen anymore."

Mokuba's lips twitched in amusement. "That sounds like a good story."

Both Joey and Ren winced at the memory, but it was Joey who shook his head. "More like a disaster; we'll tell you later."

"Considering that he hasn't quite recovered from the aftereffects since we lost a few maids because of it." Seto placed a comforting arm around his love's shoulders.

"And the cook, Seto." The blond sighed tiredly then focused on their older 'daughter' in his desire to change the subject. "Seka, you never did tell me why you were walking home in the dark."

A muscle twitched in the corner of her eye, but then the sudden tension left. "It doesn't matter anymore, bro. I don't care about what others think anyway. Mokuba, how about a game of chess?"

Seto's eyebrow lifted in old skepticism as he studied her for another moment before he decided to let it go…for now. "Fine, but we will talk about this later."

----

"I just don't understand how people can be so mean." The white vapor escaped into the cold air with a frustrated huff.

Seka sighed as she tied the bright scarf around the frosty neck. "It's just how it is, Mika. People have their own ideas and they see what they want to. What they think doesn't matter anyway, Mika, what matters is the heart and that is what Christmas is all about."

"Then when are you gonna tell him?"

"When I'm good and ready, little sis. Besides, don't they say that action is better than words?"

An understanding smirk touched the younger girl's face. "Then what do you have planned?"

"Other than that kiss you forced us into?"

"Yeah like ya didn't enjoy it!"

She huffed as a blush stole to her cheeks. "Anyway. I'm gonna make some fudge and before you ask, no you can't help."

Mika pouted then she grinned slyly. "In that case I better go find Ren so we can go shopping for our own gifts since not all of us get done so insanely early."

"I just wanted to avoid the rush and leave time for other things." Seka defended with slight hurt in her eyes, which softened her devious little sister's heart.

"Awe, sis, ya know I didn't mean it that way just…"

"Mika, let's go before the guys leave without us!"

"Coming, Ren." She called back then hugged her sister to whisper in her ear. "I just want ya to be happy is all; like Dad and Papa are."

"I know, Sis. Now ya better go and I'll se ya'll when ya get back."

"I'll bring ya back something good if you…"

"Get outta here!" Seka laughed as her annoying sister ran to join her friends for their shopping spree.

With one more affectionate tug to the old scarf, she grinned. "Well I better go inside too, Mister Frosty Brown, since my brothers will be back soon with the tree."

----

"Mmm, it smells great in here!"

"Yeah, Joey, it smells like home. This is only one of the things I missed while I was away."

"Oh, and what is the other?" Seka teased as she met him under the mistletoe with a sugar cookie in hand.

His eyes sparkled in the Christmas lights as he lightly kissed her floury nose. "You."

Her own eyes sparkled with hope as she stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Can I keep you?"

Before he could answer, the tender moment was broken by two rambunctious teens who slid to a stop as the almost-couple jumped back to avoid a collision. Mika's lip jutted out when she realized what they had interrupted. "Awe crud. I'm sorry, sis."

"No prob." The brunette tried to convince herself as she stuffed the remainder of the cookie in Mokuba's mouth to prevent his protest. "Well gotta get the last batch out of the oven before they burn since Mika-style isn't to my taste."

"Hey! That was one time!" The younger girl shouted after her sister then followed to continue the argument even as Ren sniggered, "Especially since she was banned soon after that so she never had another chance other than the…"

"Enough, Ren." Joey sighed even as he chuckled at the ominous sounds that now came from the kitchen. "Better yet, why don't you go break that up while we set up the tree?"

With one doubtful glance at the seemingly overgrown spruce, the young blonde scurried away. "Kay, Dad, let us know when Papa and Roland brings down the decorations."

"Kids."

"Yeah that's one way to get rid of them." Mokuba laughed once he finally swallowed the last of the cookie along with his lingering blush.

----

Seka sighed as she remembered all their missed--or messed up--opportunities. It was like fate was against them getting together finally. Not like it had anything to do with age, at least not anymore. Perhaps, in the end, some things just take time. Even the perfect ones. Another sigh created a frosty puff in the cold air as she twirled once more in the softly falling snow of the gathering night. Moments like these were rare these days, but the older teen still found time to be alone in as many as she could. Many things about her current life was still surreal. Blue eyes darkened at the thought and she shook her head in determination to chase them away; forgetting the dizziness that often accompanies twirling in the snow.

The gloved hand that was offered to her really shouldn't of taken her by surprise, but it still caused her to start then blush. "You okay, Seka?"

"Yeah." She breathed then froze when she noticed how close she really was to him.

"Good cause I love you so much." Mokuba smiled at the blush that stained her cheeks as his warm breath ghosted her lips.

"I've always loved you, Mokie, and you're all I've ever wanted."

It was in the quietness of that moment when forces beyond themselves finally recognized what had taken place to get them to that point. There were no elaborate schemes or even mistletoe. Just two people of the same heart, that beat as one, under the glow of Christmas lights and a well blanketed moon. In that moment Seka felt she had finally come home at last. After all home is where the heart is.

/

_/_

_/_

_/_

_AN~ And that's a wrap. Yeah it coulda been better…maybe… Oh well it kinda wrote itself so guess I can't complain cause it's still cute. sticks tongue out at snarky readers Anyway it also concludes my puppyshippy songfic series (if you wanna call it that). Granted this story didn't have as much SxJ moments as I woulda liked, but we'll all just have to deal with it since this was Mokuba's story. Well I'm off later. runs away from crazed fan girls and ducks flying rotten--whatever you want HEHEHE Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. ~k~_


End file.
